bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 489.e Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl 2! (Part 5)
Plot 13 year old Oona Shaskan has a holiday coming up, and an assignment: to do an essay on someone she admires and has never met. She decides she wants to do an assignment on her mother, but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to Bubble City to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once in Bubble City, she finds herself under the protection of Gil, the son of Phil's girlfriend, who at first is very annoyed at losing his holidays to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search and befriends her. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shapero as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Gil as (Nick Zsigmond) *Dot as (Rose Zsigmond) *Molly as (Judy) *Goby as (Kevin) *Tobias as (Devon) *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Owett) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maggie Sultenfuss) *Frank as (Jeffrey) *Jo as (Emily) *Jimberly as (Katie) *Crabs , Lobsters , and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family, Romace *Rating: PG for a little kissing, and a bit of cursing. *Type of film: Comedy-drama *Love Couples: Oona x Gil, Molly x Goby, Harry x Miss. Jenny, Phil x Dot Trivia *This is based on the 1994 film "My Girl 2." You can read about it on Wikpedia or IMDb . *There are regular characters anf fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequal to "My Bubble Guppy Girl!" This story takes place 2 years after the first story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Repair shop the next day) (Martin comes in.) Martin: Good morning. Dot: Well maybe for you. Martin: Something wrong? Dot: Well let's just say you're lucky you deal with children who are under anesthesia. Martin: Well, even without anesthesia I always tell my patients to...eh... to relax. Look...eh...isn't it time for your coffee break or something? There must be some place we can go...talk? Dot: Oh no, I, I...eh...I couldn't. Martin: You couldn't? Dot: Well I'm sort of involved. Martin: Sort of? Dot: Let's just say I...eh...I'm involved. Martin: Where I come from, involvement generally calls for a substantial piece of jewelry. Dot: Oh well, I don't wear a lot of jewelry. Martin: All right, so you don't like jewelry but...eh...you do like...eh...good music. Liszt, one of my favorites. Dot: Lizt was my parents' favorite, they were snails. Martin: Snails. Famous for their beautiful music and beautiful women. (Phil comes to them looking annoyed as before.) Phil: Dr. Snail, what a surprise. In the last couple of days we've changed your oil, realigned your brakes, balanced and rotated your tires, aligned your front end, and flushed out your entire cooling system, I really didn't expect to be seeing you for another three thousand miles. Martin: Oh what can I say Phil, it's just that I feel so welcome here. Dot: And you are. (Phil looks at Dot.) Martin: Ahh, why don't I come in first thing in the morning and you can check out that left blinker for me? Dot: Oh, sure okay. Martin: I'll see you then. I look forward to it. (Martin gets in his car and drives away.) Phil: You really oughtta flush out that line of bullshit he's got: "Snails are famous for their beautiful women." Dot: What's wrong with a little flattery? What's wrong with a little appreciation? (Dot starts to go into her office.) Phil: Wait, are you saying that I don't appreciate? Dot: I'm saying he asked me out for coffee, like a real date, when was the last time you did that? Phil: Wha...what do you mean? We have a date every night. Dot: No, that's not a date, a date is when I don't cook. (Dot shuts the door.) Phil: I do the dishes. (Scene: Street) (Oona and Gil are walking down the street. They find a shop.) Oona (thoughts): I'd go to a fortuneteller but they can only predict the future. I need someone who can predict the past. (They go into the shop.) Lady: Hi, can I help you? Oona: Are you the Hillary Mitchell who went to school with Maggie Muldovan? Hillary: Maggie Muldovan? Did you know her? Gil: She's her daughter, Oona. Hillary: Ooh! Of course! (She hugs Oona.) Hillary: Oh, look at you! Oh it's the eyes mostly and the hair too and now she's gone. She's gone. She'll never get to see how well you've turned out. Oh... oh my God Maggie! You poor thing! (She cries and hugs Oona.) Oona: It's okay really, I was just a baby. Hillary: I'm sorry, it's just I've been taking all these seminars to get in touch with my feelings and sometimes it gets out of hand. (Gil gets a tissue and gives it to Hillary.) Gil: Here. Hillary: Oh, thank you, you're very sweet. So how did you find out where I was? Gil: The Ballet Pig told us. Hillary: Ballet Pig? You saw the Ballet Pig? Oh God... (She begins to cry again and she hugs Gil.) Hillary: Oh forgive me, I'm making such a scene here. Why don't you have a seat. Oona: Thanks. (They all sit down.) Hillary: I remember Maggie and your Dad too, you know we used to all pile into his old 54 Ford pickup. "Chuck the Truck" we used to call it. It was pitch black, with a red leather interior. Does he still drive that? Oona: No, but sometimes he drives a hearse. Gil: He's an undertaker. Hillary: You're kidding, Frank the Tow Truck Lobster's an undertaker? (Oona and Gil are confused.) Oona: His name's Harry Shaskan. Hillary: Oh. (It dawns on her.) Hillary: Ohhh? (Oona realizes the same thing and starts to get upset.) Oona: What're you saying? Hillary: Ummmmm, look, I...I... Oona: Are you saying my mother had another husband? Hillary: Oh honey, back then people did crazy things. (Oona is now more upset after hearing this.) Oona: They sure did! They got kicked out of school, they married truck drivers these are my mother's greatest accomplishments? I'm sure glad I came all the way out here to find them out! (Oona is very upset and she runs out of the store. Gil looks at Hillary and runs out after her.) (Scene: Sidewalk) (Oona runs down the sidewalk.) Gil: Oona! Wait up! (Oona slows down so Gil can catch up. He catches up to her.) Gil: Just because you mother was married before, it...it doesn't mean anything. (Oona is now close to tears.) Oona: Maybe not but maybe it does. If no one told me about this, I mean maybe they're trying to hide something. Gil: Like what? Oona: Maybe this Frank guy is...is my real father. I mean...look at me, I have the hair of a dead person and...and my nose, no one in my family has this nose, it could be the nose of...a...of a complete stranger. (Oona begins to cry.) Oona: I mean...I came out here to...to find out about my mother and I...and I found... (Oona turns around and she covers her face as she cries.) Gil: Don't cry...come on...that lady in there looked pretty flaky to me. How 'bout Phil? Maybe he knows something about all this. At least you should talk to him before you get worked up. Oona: Before I get worked up? You don't think this is worked up? (Gil puts his hands on Oona's shoulders and turns her around gently. He wips a tear off her cheek.) Gil: That thing you said about your nose...it was a stranger's nose...well it's not...it's...I mean...it's yours...you know? Oona: Gil? Gil: Yeah? Oona: This has been a real confusing day. (Gil nods in agreement.) (Scene: Phil's apartment at night) (Oona, Gil, Phil, and Dot are eating dinner at the table.) Oona: How could Dad let me visit here and find out like this? (Phil shrugs.) Oona: I'm gonna call him and make him tell me everything. (Oona gets up and goes over to the phone. Phil seems to know something that Oona doesn't know. He doesn't want her to call his brother.) Phil: Uhh sweetie, I wou... I wou...I wou... Oona: Don't worry, I'll do it in my own subtle way. (She picks up the phone and dials her home's number.) Harry: Hello? Shaskan Parlor. Oona: Hi Dad. Harry: Hi honey. Oona: I just called to say that I'm having a really great time. Harry: Good! You should go over and watch some Pinkfoot movies. Oona: Actually, I wanna see Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. (Scene: Harry and Miss. Jenny's room back at Bubbletucky.) (Harry is sitting by the bed on the phone with Oona. Miss. Jenny is in bed. She looks sick.) Harry: Is he...eh...some kind of a new rock star or something? Oona: Yeah. Harry: Totally groovy huh? Oona: Totally. Harry: Ask him if he needs a good tuba player. Oona: I will. How's Miss. Jenny? Harry: Oh she's fine...ahh...umm the doctor just...ehh...told her to stay in bed and get a little rest and...'n stay quiet...just...just to make sure that... Oona: Okay...bye daddy, I love you. Harry: I love you too sweetie, bye. Oona: Give my love to Miss. Jenny. (He hangs up and looks at Miss. Jenny who is weakly smiling.) (Scene: Phil's apartment) (Oona has just gotten off the phone with Harry.) Oona: Miss. Jenny's sick. I have to get to the bottom of this whole thing and get back there. Dot: She'll be all right baby. Oona: Yeah right, it's pointless to worry. (Scene: Police station) (Oona and Gil are talking to Tanka again. They are trying to track down where Frank is.) Tanka: I'm not authorized to trace licenses for civilians. Oona: His name is Frank the Tow Truck Driver and he used to drive a 54 Ford pickup, black with red interior. Please? Gil: Give us a break. All you have to do is make a phone call. Tanka (to Oona): I thought I told you to lose this guy. Gil: Look, sergeant I know I said some things last time that I shouldn't have said at all but... Tanka: I think the phrase was "Sleazoid Geek". Gil: I'm sorry okay. We gotta find this guy because he knew Oona's mom and he could tell her stuff that no one else knows. Tanka: You're still asking me to break the law. Oona: No, we're asking you to stand up with Maggie Muldovan like you should have years ago. (Tanka thinks for a moment and than dials a number.) Tanka: Yeah, this is Sergeant Tanaka from Big Bubble City, I need a current address for a Frank.... Oona (whispers): The Tow Truck Driver. Tanka: The Tow Truck Driver. He may or may not be driving a black 54 Ford Pickup. (He covers the phone so they can't hear him talking to Oona and Gil.) Tanka: Monday. (Oona is disappointed.) Oona: I'm leaving Sunday. Tanka: Could you hold on for a second? (to Oona and Gil quietly): Look, I can't get priority without a criminal charge. Gil: So charge him with something. Who's gonna know? Tanka: Me! I'll know! Oona: Do you wanna be a hall monitor all your life? Tanka (on the phone): Hello, I'm gonna need this right now...this guy...well we think he might be going after the governor. Twenty minutes? Fine. (He hangs up.) (Scene: Repair shop) (Oona and Phil are looking at the engine of a car.) Phil: So give him a call. The worst he can do is hang up on you, right? Oona: I feel like before I can talk to him I have to see his face. Phil: How's this for a solution. We'll take a drive over to his place, you can introduce yourself.... Oona: I'd like to see his house but I don't know if I'd have the nerve to just go up and knock on his door. I don't think I can go through with it. Phil: Then we'll keep driving. You'll decide. (Scene: Highway) (Oona and Phil are driving on the highway. They turn off to the side road.) Phil: You're awfully quiet. Oona: Do you think I should tell my dad about Frank? Phil: I don't know, he's got an awful lot on his mind right now. Maybe some day when the time is right. Oona: Maybe. Phil: Then again, your dad's got his own memories and he's got his own life now. I think this is a secret just between you and your mom. Oona: A secret, I like that. (They arrive at a house.) Phil: This is it I guess. Oona: Well, I've come this far. The least I can do is knock on the door. Phil: You want me to come with? (Oona shakes her head no.) Oona: I should do this myself. Phil: Okay, take your time. I'll...I'll go for a walk around. Oona: Okay. (Oona goes up to the front door. She pets the dog on the doorstep. She turns back and looks at Phil. He gestures her to press the bell.) Phil: Go ahead honey...go ahead. (Oona presses the doorbell. There is no answer. She presses it again. He hears footsteps come over to the door.) End of Part 5. Story The next day, Martin comes around to see Dot. Dot is upset about the night before. Phil is once again annoyed with Martin flirting with Dot. When he leaves, he and Dot argue about apperciation. Meanwhile, Oona and Gil find Hillary and she remembers about Oona's mother. It is revealed that Oona's mother was married before Harry to a lobster named Frank the Tow Truck Driver. This makes Oona very upset and she runs out of the shop. Gil runs after her. Oona cries about this. Gil them comforts her about her mother. That night, Oona decides to call her father about Frank but it ends up being all tangled into a lie. Miss. Jenny is sick and this makes Oona want to hury up about it. The next day, Oona and Gil convince Tanka to track down where Frank lives. Phil drives Oona over to his house. Oona waits outside for Frank. Category:Stories